


Hololive_"A story that doesn't have a name"

by LaxyReed



Category: Hololive, HololiveEN, Virtual Streamer Animated Characters
Genre: Action/Adventure, Angst, Character Death, Depressing, F/F, F/M, Manipulation, ShipFlipping, TeeTee (Virtual Streamer Animated Characters)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-02
Updated: 2021-03-13
Packaged: 2021-03-14 22:55:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,545
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29799141
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LaxyReed/pseuds/LaxyReed
Summary: "This is not personal, but its my responsibility"An adventure to stop the chaos and world destruction while trying to save each other and restoring friendship.
Relationships: Gawr Gura & Watson Amelia (Hololive), Mori Calliope/Takanashi Kiara, Ninomae Ina'nis/Takanashi Kiara, Takanashi Kiara/Watson Amelia
Comments: 6
Kudos: 41





	1. Chapter 1

The girl with wiggling ears and tentacle like side burns, walks her ways towards an empty alleyway, she looks around to see if someone is nearby.  
When the cost is clear she chanted languages that never a mere human could understand, the wall she's facing had suddenly grow human like teeth, it moves as if it's a mouth opening. The girl cautiously walk inside, she walk until her figure became blur the mouth like portal close it's mouth with such a slow manner and then fast on the end, as if it bite something.

"Priestess..." Said a quavering and low-pitched voice, she's in a place where all you can see is the floor, this is the place where the Ancient One slumber. 

The priestess, bowed towards the darkest part of the place where The Ancient One lies, they were not visible, said that if you look into their eyes, you'll go insane, but the priestess is an exception

"Raise your head, priestess" said the Ancient One and The priestess did so immediately.

"Ancient Ones, I came as soon as you called for my name, do you have any desire that you want me to fulfill?" Said the priestess slightly bowing.

"You have the knowledge of what we desire, priestess" the Ancient One snarled, they may be old, but they do have their attitude.

"A-Ancient Ones, I would like for you to give me more time, it is not easy to do what you desire"

"World domination, is an easy task, priestess" Ancient Ones tone became dismay yet angered. "We've been waiting for so, so, so, long" 

"I understand, Ancient Ones, even so, I cannot rush it"

A large limb came swinging down the priestess sides, it devasted the floor, the priestess heart beat like crazy, the limb then slid back up. 

"Priestess, we are getting impatient"

"A-Ancient One, I beg-"

Multiple tentacle limb and slid around her body, hovering the floor and pulled close to the Ancient one, their eyes open, nothing but pure  
black, bland eyes, no iris, no reflection of an image, just, dead eye.

"A-Ancient Ones-"

"The plan needs to commence"

_______________________________________________

The wind of cold night blew to Gura's face, the shark layed comfortably on a hammock with Bloop on her stomach, eating fish. It swings softly with the wave, Gura hum being satisfied by the view. She look up and saw the shinning stars with the mid-night blue sky. Its a perfect scenary for her.

"Ahh Bloop, this is the life, no stress, no problem, and most importantly, no stress" Bloop agreed and nodded to her.

"Miss Gura, here is your uh...Salmon Milk" The waitress place it beside Gura. "Enjoy" and left.

Gura grab the glass and take a sip from it.

"Hey Bloop, ever wonder if Atlantis is still out there" she asked, Blood glance at her, didn't bother to answer.

She knows what happened to Atlantis, she just couldn't believe it, how much decades has passed, she felt like she left her home yesterday and now, it's nowhere to be seen.

"Ah anyway, let's head back to the hotel, I want to take a shower" she drank all of the milk and left the hammock with Bloop on her hand.

She close the door and lock it, placing Bloop on the bed. "Watch something Bloop, while I take a relaxing shower" she said removing her hoodie and tossing it on the nightstand.

_______________________________________________

Amelia quickly duck after hearing gunshots from her left, she pulled out a shotgun out her coat and point it towards the criminal, she shot his legs making him fall but pulled the trigger, hitting Amelia's shoulders, the other police men quickly held down the other criminals whilst medic came rushing to aid the suspect she shot and her. 

"Good job detective" Said the chief commander of United Kingdom CID , patting her shoulder while the medic add pressure to her wound to prevent from bleeding. "Just doing my job chief"

"You uh...feeling okay?" He said glancing at her bleeding shot.

"Never been better, chasing down those scums can make me go back to sleep without getting anxious" she said giggling with a sunny smile, the chief smile in relief. 

"Alright, take care Watson"

"Thank you chief" 

Amelia was sent to hospital to remove the bullet and close the wound, it was a near death experience but she's lucky to survive. Few days later after given rest recommended by the doctor, she went back to the station to do another assignment, it seems Amelia really did miss doing her detective job. 

"You want another case Watson? Now hold your horses detective, I don't think I can give you anything" said the chief, Amelia furrowed her eyebrow "Why not?"

"All the cases are closed, thanks to you, we have nothing left to solve her, makes our job more easier, thanks Watson"

"Wha- *hic*"

Amelia left the station, with no case to solve she got nothing to do with her life but to play games and chill with her dog. She sigh and decided to go to the nearest tea cafe shop she could find and try to relax. Immediately she found one, infront of a bus stop, she went in and bell rings, she look up and saw bell ringing. She sat near the window showing the view of the streets.  
"Mornin' love, fine mornin' isn't it? what would you like to have?" 

"Iced tea please" 

"Would that be all?" Amelia nod and the waitress left to get her order. Amelia glanced outside the window, seeing people walk pass by made her a bit sleepy, fortunately her drink arrive faster, she thanked the waitress and drink her iced tea.

She heard the door bell rings, she look up from her drink and almost choke on it after seeing the person who enter the shop. They both made eye contact, both seems to be shocked.

"Amelia...?"

"I...ina?"


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ina took Amelia's watch

"Wow...it's been a while!" Amelia said standing up from her sit, Ina smiled "a while you mean, like, a decade ago"

"Wow" Amelia chuckle "That long huh, It felt like just a year" 

"Come sit with me" she invited, Ina agreed and sat down infront of Amelia. "Do you want something? My treat!" 

"Wah- no thank you Ame, I'm goo-.."

"They have pie" Amelia said looking at the menu.

"W-well..."

_____

"So what brings you here Ina" Amelia ask before eating her pie, Ina poke her pie while a hesitant smile. "Im just here to slack, being a librarian sure is boring sometimes, I just want to get our once in a while"

"Wow didn't know your a librarian, last time you were a nursery teacher?"

"That's like 9 years ago" Ina laugh before eating her pie. 

"But why did you decided here?

"Why not? I might get to meet the queen and get memorable memories and picture and besides, I met you again"

"You're right"

"Enough about me, what have you been up to detective"

Amelia sighed and took a forkful of pie and ate it. "Well" Amelia pause and sigh "Still solving crimes and chasing suspect, but today im on day off, kinda...the chief told me that apparently all the case has been solved by me" she sighed again, Ina can't help but chuckle. 

"Sasuga detective" 

Both smiled, remembering the old memories, how they all meet and how they all get to know each other being a Vtuber as their job back then. They have their ups and downs but everyone has each other's back.

Both woman walk beside the streets, the sun is setting down as they walk across the road. "Hey Ame" Amelia look at Ina "Yeah?"

"Do you still do time travel?"

"Hmm, I rarely do it now, but I've done teleport once in a while" 

"Wah that's so amazing" Ina said smiling, Amelia chuckle at her.

"Can't you teleport to? With the help of Ancient One it's like one step forward and your in a different dimensions, oh right how is the Ancient One? Still chilling?" 

"Yeah" Ina answered looking out to the sun as it sets down, as if sinking on the ocean. Ina looks troubled, Amelia can see it, but she didn't want to ask that might make Ina very uncomfortable, this is the first time they meet again after a decade.  
Amelia offered Ina to stay at her home, Ina didn't book any hotel and got nowhere to stay, she accepted right away. Both went and ride a cab and arrive at Amelia's house.

They arrive immediately and Amelia pulls out a cash to pay the driver but Ina stop her "Let me, after all, you'll let me stay at your house"  
Amelie didn't argue and let her, Ina is very kind, the most kindest their former group, Amelia wouldn't believe if she get to see Ina at least steal something.

"Home sweet home" Amelia said, opening the door and swung it open. Ina went inside after Amelia did, both took off their shoes, Amelia  
went to the kitchen to get water while Ina follows, she reach behind her pocket.

"Hey Ame"

"Yes?"

"I'm sorry" 

_______________________________________________

Calli placed down her scythe and stretch her bones, a decade ago after she graduated from being a Vtuber, she went back to reaping hence her body is now just a skeleton, her human body has been stored, since once in a while the reaper like to visit someone.  
She sat down on a top of a rock, looking at the end of the horizon of hell seeing sinners suffer until the enterinity. She felt a presence behind her, she look up and her Sensei, Calli immediately stood up holding her scythe.

"Im done with my scythe swinging, Shinigami Sensei" she said, Reaper Sensei nods to her. "Well done, I want you to head back to the office and check a few papers, it's up to you where to place them on the rings"

"Understood" Calli walk past by Sensei but abruptly stop, Sensei look at her with concern.

"What's the matter" 

Calli took a tighter grip on her scythe and look into nowhere. "N-nothing, I just, I felt a disturbance

_______________________________________________

"For what?" Amelia ask giggling, drinking her water. From behind, Ina showed a chocolate bar gave it to her, it has a famous logo on it. 

"Chocolate? What for? Today's not Valentine" said Amelia while she took the chocolate from Ina's hand.

"It's for distraction" 

"Haha wha-"

Ina reel in her arm and struck a punch on Amelia's face, the detective caught off guard, she flew and hit the wall, with the help of Ancient One strength, knocking the detective uncouncious is easy. Amelia slump down on the floor, her head hung low as blood drop from her nose and lips, Ina rub and clench her first, with a blank guilty look, she walk toward Amelia and squat down.

"That's what im sorry for, I'm really sorry Ame, this is not personal" Ina glance down on the detectives pocket watch, she grab it but a hand stop her, it was Amelia's, she's still has her consciousness.

"St...op" the detective spoke weakly, Ina can't get rid off the guilt she's feeling, but responsibility comes first, she shake off Amelia's grip and grab the pocket watch, snatching it off from the pocket.

Amelia slowly lift her head, with her close eye and other half close, her vision getting blurry as second passed, losing her consciousness.

"I'm really sorry"

Slowly, Amelia's vision faded and she completely lost her consciousness.

"Well done" said the Ancient One, Ina looks down on the pocket watch, seeing her reflection, she saw how her eyes were so full of...regret, she shake her head, responsibility comes first. She place it on the medium size pillar, with ancient carving and an eye.  
The Ancient One look down on Ina.

"Now, lastly is the warrior" Ina clench her fist and nod.

"Does it really need to be her?"

"You dare to defy the Ancient One command, priestess" 

Ina bit her lower lip and clench her fingers, she shook her head. "N-no, of course not, but that warrior is-"  
Before Ina finish her sentence, in a blink of an eye, she's been transported into a alleyway, she sigh, resting her back on the wall, clenching her fist and cover her face, as water tear down on her cheeks.

"She's my friend..."

  
  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading this chapter! more to come soon!!


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gura is coming for Ame, Ina and Kiara are about to fight?

Previously

"Does it need to be her?"

"You dare to defy the Ancient One command, priestess" 

Ina bit her lower lip and clench her fingers, she shook her head. "N-no, of course not, but that warrior is-"

Before Ina finish her sentence, in a blink of an eye, she's been transported into an alleyway, she sighs, resting her back on the wall, clenching her fist and cover her face, as water tear down on her cheeks.

"She's my friend..."

  


* * *

Amelia groggily open her eyes, she held her head and saw the dry blood on her clothes, she touched her nose and felt the blood, she winced when she felt the pain. Ina packs a punch.

She looks at her abdomen, the pocket watch is gone, Amelia's heart feels like it sunk in the deepest part of the ocean. She quickly stands up and grabs her phone, she needs to have the watch back, no matter what it takes, the clock can do much than it looks.

But she paused, who's she gonna call, she can't contact the chief, they don't know the power of the clock, if they did the government will do anything to get it in their hands. And her family, dang her family will kill her.

"Shit...shit shit shit" how could thing go wrong so very fast, she never guest or even thought Ina will do this act, it's not like her. "Fuck what do I do" Amelia muttered, holding her phone, frozen.

Then her phone rings, she glances down on her screen and saw multiple missed calls, she pressed the call button.

"Hello, Calli?"

"Hey wassup Watson" 

"Why were you calling?" 

Calli stop tapping her finger on the desk and place down the paper she's holding with Amelia's picture on the top left.

"Oh just checking in, looks like you were close to death yesterday and....today, what's up"

Amelia grips her phone tighter. "Ina"

"Hmm? What about Ina?"

"Ina took my watch"

Calli furrowed her eyebrow "she took your what now"

"My watch Calli! The pocket watch I always keep with me! She stole it!"

"Oh s-word, calm down Watson," Calli said covering her supposedly lips in disbelief. "Are you sure it's Ina? Not a look-alike?"

"Calli it is her, we suddenly meet each other at a teashop, I even bring her to my house!"

"Fuck" Calli bit her finger bone.

"Calli you gotta help me, I need to have it back, no matter"

Calli place down the paper and stand from her seat "I gotcha Watson, your boy is coming" 

* * *

Calli ended the phone call and hurriedly went to Sensei. "Shinigami Sensei!" Calli bowed.

"Mori, you seem in hurry, is something urgent?"

Calli lift her upper body and nod "Yes! You see, my friend Watson got her to watch stolen by this person and I need to help her to get it back"

"A mere watch?"

"It's important for her and she's my friend and I want to help" 

"Hmm, you're going to the mortal world and that means you need your human body"

"Yes!" If Calli has lips she would be smiling.

Shinigami Sensei nods, he raises his hand, pointing his fingers and it begins to glow, his fingertips land on Calli's collar bone, then a pink wave wavers around Calli's skeleton.

"Be careful Mori, even death could die"

"Yes Shinigami Sensei, farewell" 

* * *

While patiently sitting on her couch, Amelia is tapping her feet anxiously, looking hard on her phone. 

Suddenly, a strong wind slaps her in the face, she removes her golden hair away from her eyes and saw Calli "Calli holy shit"

"I know my entrance isn't that good but I came here fast as I could"

"Wah no! Not that! I mean holy shit your body, you lookin' kinda skinny"

"Skinny?" Calli looking down on her supposed chest and saw it was nothing but bones.

"Oh, f-f-f-fuc-! Watson turn around!"

Amelia quickly turns her head away, within a flash of light she heard Calli sighed in relief, Amelia glance and saw Calli in her nostalgic look, with her spiky cape, cleavage showing clothes down to her high heels. 

"That was the first time I saw you, out of your human body" 

Calli tapped her stomach "I wish you didn't, that was embarrassing" 

"I think it's fine, but anyway, about my clock, how are we going to find it, how are we going to find Ina, I can't have that clock go into wrong hands Calli-"

"Watson! Just calm down for a sec, you can't make decisions when you're panicking" Calli place down her scythe to the ground and walk towards Amelia, she made her sit down with her and patted her back.

"Y-you're right...fuck sorry, I-its just it's so important Cal-"

"I heard you Watson, and I know what your watch can do" 

"I'm sorry"

"It's fine, just calm down and we'll make the decision and plan"

Amelia nod looking down, after few minutes of calling down Amelia sigh. "I just don't get it, why would Ina take my watch, what's the benefits"

"I-i don't know Watson"

Amelia sighed again, she has no idea why is this happening, she looked at her phone and hummed silently.

"Should we contact the others...wait no I don't want to bother them" Amelia said running her hand through her hair.

"Hey I'm sure they'll help, come on Watson, chin up, do you and Gura still contact each other?"

"Yeah, our last call was a week ago"

"Alright, you ring her I'll ring Kiara"

Calli took out her phone while Amelia contacts Gura, Amelia sat there waiting while the phone ring, she answered.

"Hellow!!?" Gura asks seemingly busy, the background is a bit loud, music playing and people singing and shouting.

"Gu-gura?? Can you hear me?" Amelia said with her lips close to the phone.

"Am-Ame?" Somehow Gura heard and recognized Amelia's voice despite the loud crowd, Gura look around and tried to squeeze her way out of the people. "Hol-hold on," she said to the phone.

"Are you okay?" Amelia asks but all she could hear was Gura saying 'excuse me' and the loud music and cheering.

Amelia waited, she keeps hearing the loud music until it started to fade away, she starting to hear the ocean wave. "He-hello?" Gura spoke tiredly.

"Gura are you okay?"

"Me? O-oh yeah! I'm fine, sorry about that earlier, the crowd got wild, anyway what makes you call me sunshine" 

Sunshine, Amelia smiled but hide it, she laughs.

"Gura, I need your help, let's meet up, Calli is with me" 

"What, what happened?! Are you alright? Are injured?" Gura frantically asks while she hurried to get to her hotel, without any second thought she starts packing her things, Bloop, who was scared out of his bubble when Gura busted into the room look at her in confusion while she talks to Amelia. 

On the way, Amelia already started explaining the situation. Gura closes down the luggage while her phone is between her ear and shoulders. "She did that?!" Gura almost yelled.

"Yeah, I can't believe it either"

"How's your nose"

"It stops bleeding don't worry"

"Damn Ina gotcha good"

Gura closes the door behind and heads to the elevator, she went to the ground floor from the 20th floor. "Thank you for staying!" Said the receptionist when she saw Gura running towards the exit "Ah yeah thank you too!" She said waving her hand running off with Bloop following behind.

"Hello, Watson, I'm going to the airport now, it'll take days before I get there"

"Th-that's fine! We'll wait, Calli's ringing Kiara now, we'll wait for you guys"

Gura could hear Watson's voice staggered, Gura knows Amelia's little habit. Gura looks towards the ocean and a determined look.

"Change of plan Watson, I'm coming there right now"

"What? But you sai-"

"Change of plan, you're in the United Kingdom, right? It'll take an hour but go to the nearest beach there"

"Why?"

"I'll swim my way to you" Amelia froze, she can't believe whats she's hearing right now.

"Gura, you know your like, miles away from me and you're saying you'll swim!? Just go take an airplane! Do you want to die?!"

"Ame relax, trust this shark" then she ended the call, she picks up her bag and took out a plastic, wrapping it around her phone and insert it inside the pocket.

She began to walk towards the ocean, the cold water hits her feet, she starts stretching while she continues to walk, she turns to Bloop. 

"Alright, buddy, how about a race to Ame"

* * *

Amelia looked down at her phone, sighs thinking about Gura, she turns to Calli who seems to be troubled. "Calli? What's wrong?"

"Kiara's not answering her phone"

"Maybe she's busy?"

"I don't know, even if she's busy she always answers" 

"Call her later, let's go to the beach" Calli looked at Amelia with a bewildered face. "Why are we going to the beach?"

"Gura will be there, that idiot, she said she'll swim across the sea to get here faster"

"She cares about you a lot huh" Amelia smiled "She does"

* * *

In a dark dimmed room, there's a woman on a chair, her wrist and feet are tied up to the chair, it was Kiara Takanashi, the millionaire businesswoman who owns a fast-food restaurant around the globe. She groggily woke up, she lookup and squinted her eyes when met with a bright light coming from the ceiling.

"Ugh..." She grunts feeling numb, she tried to stand up but unaware of the rope, she looks around the room to see if anybody is with her, there is no one, just her, alone.

Or is she.

"Hello?" Her voice is dry, she called out but no one answered, she called again, this time there a tapping sound, it gets closer and closer to Kiara until in the shadows a figure constructed.

"H-hey Uhm, who are you? Why am I tied up to this chair?" She asks, calmly until she recognized the figure. "I-Ina!?"

Her voice full of disbelief, for a decade she hasn't seen the old friend and in all circumstances, this is how they finally meet again. "Is this some kind of joke?"

Ina didn't answer instead, she just looks down on Kiara's state with her glowing eyes, is this Ina? Kiara just pouted, thinking this is just a game from an old friend. "Ina! Untie me!" Yelled the phoenix hysterically, she laughs but Ina didn't, she just stood still in front of her, with her hands behind her back.

"Ok..." 

"Kiara" Ina finally talked.

"Yes, Ina? Are you finally going to untie me"

"No, I would like for you to join me"

Kiara furrowed her eyebrow "join you? Like what? Business partners? I could do that if you untie me right now and we could talk about the terms of the agreement-" 

"I want you to help me recover the pages of the Ancient One"

"What," Kiara asked baffled.

"The Ancient One cannot rise and retrieve its power without their missing important pages"

"Rise? Whoa there Ina, are you doing the whole world domination thing?" Kiara said, worried.

Ina nodded, Kiara, laughs. "I'm sorry Ina but I think I'll pass" the rope around her wrist and feet start to crackle and burn, it flicks and falls to the concrete floor with a gradient of teal and orange fire. Kiara stood up holding her wrist.

Suddenly Kiara twitched, she felt something on her feet, she looked down and she saw a tentacle penetrating her feet. It was grotesque.

"Ina what the fuck"

"I didn't want to do this a hard way, I'm sorry Kiara"

Kiara gritted her teeth, her feet engulf with flame, burning the tentacle and turning into ashes leaving her feet with a big hole, it slowly closes showing she's healing herself.

"Don't underestimate me, Ina" Kiara said, her pupils glowed and flickering with fire with her emotion almost getting into her, she tries to calm down. "Cool it, I don't want to fight you, you know what's the outcome if you fight me, go find someone who agrees to help you do world domination."

Kiara turns around, seeing the door for the exit, she walks towards it. "I'm sorry"

Ina grips the knife she's holding.

'It's my responsibility'

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> DankeSchoen! I hope you enjoy this chapter! tune in for the next chap!!


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> SOMEONE DIED

Amelia and Calli are riding on a bus towards the beach, with nothing but their phone with them, both are unprepared whatever is the possibility of this situation but they'll manage it. Calli looks at her phone screen, showing the number of Kiara, she's been calling the phoenix earlier and hasn't answered it once, she's been worrying. Amelia looked over Calli and saw her anxious look, she patted the reaper's shoulder.

"Calm down Calli, you're worrying too much. I'm sure Kiara is just fine" Calli didn't respond to Amelia and just nodded, looking off the distance. Amelia sigh, she looks the other direction, the window, the smell of the sea flew through her nose, the smell of nostalgia, she saw the view of the sea in the distance from the bus and its sparkle and shine like a diamond. The bus stop at the stop and the two stand up and walk out the bus with the other beachgoer, Amelia wears her hat, blocking off the sunlight while Calli suffer. They both walk towards the sea, they caught the attention of the beach people because of their attire, Amelia wearing her thick coat while Calli is wearing hers, both look like from a fantasy-mystery novel. The two went to a tower near the shore, they got permission to get in because of Amelia, using the excuse of investigation. Amelia looks at the far distance and checks to see any speed swimming human shark. 

"Watson" Amelia turned to Calli, she's holding her phone anxiously.  
"I'll try to call Kiara again," Calli said  
"Okay, I'm not stopping ya," Amelia said

Calli start to ring Kiara's number again, she taps her foot on the sand while she listens to the phone ringing, then it ended saying the user is busy. Calli bit her nails anxiously and calls her again. Amelia felt her side vibrate, she took out her phone which is the cause of the vibration and saw the caller. "Oh..." she pressed the green button.

"AAMMEEE!"

Amelia pulls the phone away from her ear, Gura shouts is ear breaking, squinting her eyes, she slowly pulls the phone closer to her ear. "Ouch my ears" 

"I'm here at the beach, I can smell you but I can't see you, I'm in a group of people playing volleyball! Where are you?!"  
"Volleyball...?"

Amelia squinted her eyes and saw a group of people playing volleyball, and there she is, standing beside the court.  
"Don't worry I see you, I'm coming to you"  
"How come you can see me and I don't?"  
"Cause you're small"  
Before going down from the tower, Amelia went to get Calli first but both bump into each other. "Any luck?" Calli shook her head. "No, Watson I'm worried for her" 

The detective hugs the reaper, Calli isn't open when it comes to Kiara and her relationship but the detective knows that both have a strong bond with each other, she patted her back.  
"Kiara is fine Calli and if she isn't-"  
The reaper looks at the detective with wide eyes.  
"-which I'm sure she is-" Amelia's voice cracked "We'll save her"

Calli smiled and hug Watson back. "Thanks, Watson" The two left the tower and thanked the guard, Amelia leads Calli to the court. They heard loud cheering and cry battle of some sort. Amelia squeezes her way through the massive crowds and saw Gura, holding the volleyball and wearing a coach hat with a whistler hang on her neck.  
"Alright, you chums! I want to see blood, sweating gameplay! I don't want to see babies whining and crying' show those people who's the apex predator of this game!!" the players cheered and roared.

"Gura!"   
"Ame!"

Gura tossed the ball to the ground and run towards Amelia, jump and tackle her down, the detective fall but is saved by Calli. "Careful Watson" Calli said, then her eyes turn to Gura. 

"Gura!"  
"Calli!"  
"It's been so long! your hair has grown! and your body-...your still you! I missed you so much!"

After their reunion, Amelia bought the two to her home, It was Gura's first time in Amelia's house, back then, it was an apartment but now is different. "Make yourself at home" 

"I will" she sat on the couch.

* * *

Kiara felt something on her back, she felt pain behind her, she turns her head and saw Ina, stabbing her back with a knife, blood flow and staining her white clothes as the blood floods through the knife down to the floor. Kiara quickly elbows strike Ina to her face, backing the priestess, Ina holds her nose while Kiara pulls out the knife, she grunts in pain as she pulls the knife out of her back. She throws the knife away and glared at Ina. "Ina!? What's the meaning of this?! are you trying to kill me?!" Kiara said in disbelief, she can't believe Ina, the calmest, collected, and kind tako is going to kill her.

Ina didn't say anything, lowered her head, and raise her hand, suddenly, Kiara is attacked by her tentacles, they attack randomly while Kiara side step and dodges them, their attack is unpredictable but their target is clearly Kiara. "Ina please let's just talk this out, I don't want to fight you!" Kiara pleaded, Kiara felt her back healed slowly, the bleeding stop regaining her posture.

Ina ignored her, she sways her hands toward then five tentacles emerge out from her back, coming rush towards Kiara, Kiara leaped back, landing on the floor and she breaths in and when she exhales a burst of flame came out of her mouth, it came towards Ina like a big wave, the priestess uses the tentacles to protect her, Kiara stops, smokes coming out of her mouth, she huff and a puff of smokes came out of her nose. "Ina please..."

"I'm sorry Kiara, but I must do what I have to do"  
"Is the Ancient One forcing you to do this? Ina, they're useless in their state, they're trap inside a book! what the heck can they do?" 

"Something...like that" Ina pointed behind Kiara, Kiara with a bewildered look turns and felt something around her neck pulling her down, a tentacle came out of nowhere and wrap around her wrist, wrapping her legs too and pulled her down, Kiara knelt forcibly on the floor, her back bending backward, getting strangled by the Ancient One, she can't stand up. Ina sighs, walking towards Kiara and grabbing the bloody knife along the way, she cleaned it with clothes and point it to Kiara, who look at Ina with an angered, betrayed face. 

"I can't believe you're going to do this"

"Me neither"

"After this what, what are you going to do? what's the point of killing me?"  
"That's a secret"

The priestess lift the knife and ended the phoenix's life.

* * *

Calli suddenly felt her heart stung, she trembles like crazy and immediately stands up from the couch, alerting both Gura and Amelia who were talking about where to find Ina. Both looked at Calli with worried.

"Calli..?" Gura spoke walking towards her, Calli look at Gura.  
"Kiara...she..-" she choked on her own words, Amelia step forward.  
"What about Kiara? What's wrong?" Amelia said.  
"She's getting reborn"  
'WHAT!?" 

Amelia's phone rang, she picked it up and answer it, not looking at the caller's name. "Hello?"

"Watson? it's me the chief"   
"Oh chief, what is it?"  
"We got someone here in the office looking for you, they said that your friends with their boss and she's been missing since yesterday"

Amelia furrowed her eyebrow. "Can you give the phone to them, chief"  
"Sure hold on"

Calli and Gura looked at Amelia, Gura offers Calli to sit for a bit and wait for Amelia to finish her call.

"Hello? Amelia Watson?"   
"Yes, this is Amelia, who is it?" Amelia asks although she got a clue which friends the chief is talking about.

"I'm an employee from the KFP company, I'm here to ask for help, Tenchou has been missing since yesterday and it's not like her to miss work, she goes to the company every day even on weekends, please, help us, without her, the KFP can't run smoothly"

KFP is a big fast-food restaurant chain and has established its franchise globally, and since they're a popular fast food everything needs to be done well and organized, with the help of Kiara and the teamwork of each staff and employee the KFP franchise runs smoothly but when one goes missing especially the CEO of it, things can go sideways for them.

"Don't worry I'm on the case, ill bring back Kiara in one piece"   
"Th-thank you!!!" Amelia heard the employee on the edge of crying.

The call ended. 

"Calli," Amelia said turning to Calli. "Can you sense Kiara soul? or at least navigate it"   
"No...I can't" Calli said looking down.  
"What, you're a reaper, You reap the soul of the dead"  
"Watson you are missing the point, Kiara is a phoenix, she doesn't have a soul, she's the definition of eternal life"  
"Kiara doesn't have a soul?!" Gura exclaimed.  
Calli nods "Before she dies she comes to me first because she knows I can't find"

Amelia sat down, she thought she could get her pocket watch back thinking she can use Calli to find Kiara, and thinks that Ina is part of this. "Shit, I have no clue where to start" she muttered. Gura is saddened, both of her friends are down and she wants to help and cheer them up. 

"Hey hey just calm down for a sec their chief, we can find them, we just gotta clear our heads," Gura said standing in front of Amelia, with her sweet smile, Amelia smile, and nod. "How are we going to do this Watson," Calli asks with a look of disconcertment, knowing Kiara is going into another dimension, they got lucky last time when Kiara died and reborn on Earth but now Calli is not sure if that will happen again. Amelia shut her eyes and look up, doing a long humming of thinking.

"Ah!" she suddenly yelled, kinda startling both Gura and Ame. "Ina has a phone, right? if we track her phone number we can locate her location using the satellite!"   
"AH! I have her number on my phone!" Gura exclaimed, grabbing her phone from her pocket, unlocking it, and showed Ina's phone number. "Great! now let's head to my office and get this number track!" 

Riding on the bus, the three went to the office and head to the IT department, when they entered they were meet with cold air condition, multiple screen monitors, and a bunch of coffee cups. "Detective Watson?" a groggy voice called out, it was a man wearing a thick layered jacket, holding a cup of hot coffee. "what brings you here in our department?" 

Amelia was about to answer but he answers his question. "Wait let me guess, you need help with an investigation?" Amelia nods.  
"Yes, can you track a number?" The IT chuckle.  
" 'Can I' you say..." 

The IT sat down on his chair, the girls went behind him and watch his work. He was typing something on his computer, and turn to Amelia.  
"Well Detective Watson, you have to call the number so I can track it."

"What"  
"To track the phone number you have to call it, it has a thing with connection and frequency, it's a bit hard to explain but trust me, call the number and I can track it," Said the IT, Amelia look at Gura who nods.  
"I'll call her"  
"You really don't have a choice but to call her for this to work," said the IT, sipping from his coffee.  
"Make it a normal conversation, don't be nervous, just act cool," said Amelia patting Gura's shoulder.

Gura dialed Ina's number and it starts to ring, the atmosphere became quiet, waiting for the priestess to answer her phone. "Hello"  
Everyone suddenly became tense, it's Ina's voice but there's something different about it, the IT starts to do his job "Hello? Gura?"

"H-hey there Ina! it's been a while"  
"You meant INA-while, ey," Ina said giggling, Gura chuckle. "OOooOoh Ina back at it again with her puns," Gura said.  
"Why did you call, Gura?" There it is again, that unsettling tone of Ina, it shivers Gura down to the spine, Is this really Ina?  
"A-ah... ye-you know, kinda bored, I don't have anything else to do but to lay down on the sand"  
"You on the beach?"  
"Ye-YEeeaaAAAhh" Gura's voice cracks, she glances at Amelia who was looking at the monitor, she gives her a thumbs up and said, "Keep going".  
"Just chilling you know" Gura could hear Ina say her trademark 'humu-humu'. "I see"  
"What about you, what have you been doing" Amelia glance at this conversation, Gura glance back, Calli had been listening.  
"Ah...nothing much, meeting some old friend, buying souveniers"  
"What did you got?"   
"A watch"

Gura shuddered when Ina mentions a watch Amelia grits her teeth, she gestures to Gura to keep going, the locating process is almost done.  
"o-oh a watch, then that's nice! wh-whats the brand?"   
"It doesn't have one, I got it from an antique shop"   
"Ohh an antique shop, it's been a while I've been in an antique shop," she said glancing to Amelia, she nods gesturing it's done.

"W-well Ina I have to go"  
"Already?"  
"Y-yeah, I need to va-vacuum my bathroom" Amelia facepalmed.  
"I thought you on the beach?"   
"Goodbye!" 

She hung it up.

"Woah, she's very far away" The three looked at the screen, showing a satellite map of the place, showing in the middle of nowhere, looking like a warehouse, big enough for trucks. there are also cranes and few bricks on a square formation. "It's a construction site, what's the location?"

"Uhm..." The IT hissed a little. "They're in Italy"  
"Why the heck are they in Italy?" Calli asks, standing from her seat.  
"I have no idea..." Amelia muttered. "Fuck, Kiara is missing and Ina has my watch for I don't know the reason" the detective sighs in exhaustion.

"Let's go home for today" Gura suggested, Calli and Amelia nod. They thanked the IT person and left, riding back on the bus, the ride is silent.

* * *

Ina steps out of the cab, holding a vase with a cover in it. "Thank you," she said in the Italian language. "That's a beautiful vase" replied the cab driver, Ina holds tight to the vase. "My friend ashes are inside it"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I cant believe Im going to continue this story, their gen collaboration is so fun and their speech at the end just inspired me to continue this, so i hope you will like it, tune in for the next chap!!

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you like the chapter, there is more to come so please tune in!!


End file.
